Talk:Powerstone of Courage
Anyone dare to salvage it? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 07:47, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It's probably like greens, where you can bring up the salvage box, but pressing salvage brings up an error message. Nobody would want to try though. --Heelz 07:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::About the "nobody would want to try though", if I get one, I'll try... now to figure out where to get one! (clarification: I can't make it through that quest with henches, and not everyone understands the danger of a huuuuuge snowball, somehow) --84.24.206.123 16:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::If you bring EoE that quest is easy. And just flag your heroes up on the steps to avoid the snowball. I did it that way and got 0 deaths even with henchies.--76.2.19.31 16:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I did this with dual MM heroes and it was pretty easy to do. The first two groupd are level 8 enemies, making them easy to kill and get the MMs working early. All the giant snowballs aim for the small patch of snow at the base of the tower so U just ran out farther south onto the ice at the beggining and stayed there. Sage Of The Wise 01:30, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::With 3 awesome PvE only items. Why doesn't Anet just give everyone all the PvE titles now? It's not like they'll mean much anymore.--Cursed Condemner 08:00, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Probably because this is only in a quest, and all the other "awesome pve items" are lots of gold. Mightywayne 18:12, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ok, got one, let's see what we can/cannot do with this... *salvage kit* GLITTERING DUST! Oh, that's soooooo l337. This made my day --84.24.206.123 10:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: In the name of the community : thank you for this sacrifice. Anyone tries to get some granite slabs now ? --PatRedway 13:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Made me think of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Power_Stone It might be too common to be worth noting in Triva, but as soon as I read powerstone this is what I thought -Ezekiel 10:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure this is valid, seeing how Gaile confirmed that EotN is intentionally full of fighting game references. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:13, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::If we do add a trivia to this, then we should add one to Snapjaw's Powerstone as well. Nell 12:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::I know why it's called Powerstone of Courage! :O It's a stone, it gives you power (removes Death Penalty), and it gives you courage (Morale)! Please, the note at Snapjaw's Powerstone is farfetched, and it would even be more farfetched to put the reference here. Please, next thing you know, Bill will have a Trivia section saying he's likely to be a reference to Bill Gates. Blaze 19:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) "not advised"=lol Skill Recharge Does the morale boost provided by this item recharge all skills? On most items that give morale boosts (Such as honeycomb), their descriptions say that they don't recharge all skills, but the Powerstone's description isn't clear on that. 96.228.18.25 18:37, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure... I never noticed it, however... "party members effected by it" my also only mean those with <10% morale boost, even if it did recharge... It'd be funny to see someone use it as a form of extremely-expensive infinite-shadowform though :P76.175.145.118 ::So this might just recharge Celestial skills in the Factions missions? That's at least interesting :) Thomahawk 14:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::It does at least not recharge the celestial skill of someone at +10%. Unfortunately... *grumble grumble* Mr J 21:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Teleporter Switch Has anyone noticed that this thing look exactly like the glowing thing on the top of Teleporter Switch in the Crystal Desert?--Glass 20:26, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe they originally had it so the party would have to collect the stones and place them on the teleporter to make it work; but then later scrapped that idea and still had the inventory icon. -Ezekiel 04:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Consumable Why is this not in the consumable group, as it can be crafted at a consumables dealer? 21:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :In my opinion, this is the least edible consumable. 14:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC)